Army vs Navy
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Sam is a tough army girl and doesn't like to talk much about her experience. And when her father dies she's left to deal with the family with the help of a navy seal. But will she fall for this Seal? And can he help her though it? ShaneOFC
1. hello Lieutenant

Ch.1

It had been a week since mom told us that dad was killed. I hadn't cried yet. I was upset to say the least but I couldn't cry. I was shocked but not once had I cried. I held onto my brothers and sisters as they cried but I just couldn't. Zoe was beginning to fight more and more with me ever since I got back. We got along fine and we still did but when we would get into disputes they would get louder and louder and last longer. Seth and I hadn't really talked much about dad's death. He kind of distanced himself from us since then. Lulu was the same. She would be fine and so would Peter. But me…I don't know.

So mom says some Navy Seal guy is gonna be staying with us for a few days. Great whoop de do! Just what I wanted more GI's in my house! I was beginning to regret ever even singing up for the Army. I was 20 and the oldest kid. I had signed up for the military last year and just got back from my first tour in Afghanistan 2 weeks ago. I was gonna be home for dads arrival. Instead I was home for his funeral. Something happened to me in the military. Something happened over there and I just didn't want to talk about it. I was supposed to talk about with dad, he understood. But now, now there's no one I can talk to about it.

I woke up the next morning at 4 A.M. just like in the army. I did my morning routine push ups, sit ups, a run around the block and then finally a shower. When I got back from my run I noticed that there was someone at the front door.

"Hey," the man turned around and was to my surprise ripped,

"Can I help you?"

"You live here?"

"Yeah why?" He stuck his hand out,

"Lieutenant Shane Wolfe."

"Sam. Sam Plummer. So you must be the Navy Seal they sent to watch my family."

"Yes mam."

"Well come on inside and meet the rest of our psycho family." I opened the door and called for mom,

"Hello, you must be Lieutenant Wolfe."

"Hello Mrs. Plummer."

"Kids get down here! Well I see you already met Sam here."

"Mom do you need me for anything before you leave?"

"No dear I don't think so."

"Well Lieutenant if it's alright with you I'm going to go take a shower."

"Go right ahead." I passed Zoe on the way up,

"Great more GI's"

"Shut up."

"Make me." I put her in a headlock and twisted her arm around her back. I put my lips right up to her ear and whispered,

"Don't try me. I could break your neck and you wouldn't even see it coming."

"MOM!"

"Sam."

"Fine." I released her and she gave me a dirty look. I made my way upstairs to take my shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched in amazement as this young girl took her sister and put her into a headlock and twist her arm. She moved swiftly and quietly. Mrs. Plummer let out a sigh and looked at me,

"Forgive them. They fight more now then before she ever singed up." I gave her questioning look, "Sam singed up for the Army two years ago and just got back from Afghanistan two weeks ago. Zoe doesn't like it now because she's afraid of loosing another family member to war." So that explains how the girl moved so quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened my door and headed to my room and changed into my army fatigues. I pulled my hair into a military issue bun and headed down the stairs. I made it just to see mom out the door,

"I love you mom." I hugged her and she gave me a kiss,

"Be good. Take care of your brothers and sisters. Listen to Shane."

"Yes mam." She smiled and waved goodbye to us.


	2. tempers flair

Ch.2

I sat down on my bed and opened up my old journal. I liked to write and seeing how I had no one to talk to a diary was sort of my way out.

_Dear Diary,_

_He gave each of us a name Red one, red two. You get the picture. And now I'm supposed to be Red leader. Great just what I wanted, my job managed to follow me home. I guess it could be worse. I mean at least he's not some skinny wimp that was a reject. No they were serious when they sent this guy. He's all muscle. He kinda reminds me of my old CO. But Shane is much nicer than my CO. He's also not as…creepy…as my CO. _

I heard a noise outside and looked out my window; it was Zoe's stupid boyfriend. I went back to writing then stopped,

"OH CRAP! SHANE!" I ran downstairs and into the kitchen just in time to see Shane jump on the guy and pull him off the side of the house,

"DON'T YOU IDIOT! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Zoe came running outside. I stepped in front of her,

"We agreed no boyfriends Zoe. So why is he here?"

"I didn't think you were serious! And why do you care what I do?" I got closer to her,

"Since mom left and put him in charge and since I'm the oldest that means what I say goes."

"YOU AREN'T MOM AND YOU," She pointed to Shane, "AREN'T DAD! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"Not in my house you won't. I will NOT have you put the rest of this family I danger just so you can suck face with your stupid punk boyfriend!" She slapped me across the face,

"The only thing stupid around here is you! You and the freaking Lieutenant! This is none of your business! You weren't even home!" She went to hit me again but this time I caught her hand and twisted it behind her back and forced her onto the ground with me on top of her. I got down close by her ear,

"I swear if anything happens to them because of you I will make it more than just my business. Do you got that?" She didn't reply so I twisted her arm a little more, "I said, 'do you got that?'"

"yes." I let her up,

"Now go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm gonna take you, Seth, and Lulu to school tomorrow. Also make sure you study for that English test tomorrow."

"Ok I will." And with that she went upstairs and the kids went to bed. I turned around to see Shane looking at me. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just impressed that's all."

"At what? The fact that my sister just put the whole family I danger or the fact that I just Army on her. Again."

"How long have you been in the Army?"

"About two years. How long you been in the Navy?" We walked into the house and put the alarm on,

"All my life. I was born and raised on a Navy base."

"Must have been fun huh? Living every day with Marines and always doing boot camp." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Here put this on." He threw me a bracelet just like the others had on,

"Lieutenant I don't think I need this do you? I can handle myself just fine without it." I smiled and lightly pressed it back into his chest. He stopped my hand and grabbed my wrist and put the bracelet on,

"Humor me." I could feel the muscles under my finger tips. I was right he really was ripped. I felt my heart leap just a little and pulled my hand back slowly.

"Alright. What time are we getting up Lieutenant?"

"6 A.M. captain."

"Captain? Me? No," I smiled and began to head up the stairs, "I'm a Major. Gonna be Colonel in 3 months." I continued up to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DANG! The girl was a Major and is going to be a Colonel and she's only 20! She must have done something to get that high that quick. Though I must say she was a tough girl. She was tough but she had a soft side. She was pretty too. I could've sworn she blushed just a little though when I grabbed her wrist. Nah I'm just imagining things. But she is pretty.


	3. first school then the park

Ch.3

Ok today was the day to see just how well my family runs under a Marines law. I was already up and dressed when Shane blew the whistle. He came to my room last and just as he was about to come bursting threw I came out.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Good morning Major. Down stairs." I nodded and made my way down and stood next to a bunch of sleepy kids.

"Good morning everybody." Zoe just mumbled something and Lulu smiled at me through sleepy eyes.

"Morning sis." I smiled and ruffled Seth's hair. I picked Peter up and held him so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"Now you will all get ready for school quickly and eat breakfast. We leave the house at 7. Got it?" The kids made their way to the bathroom and to the breakfast table. I made the kids lunches and packed Tyler's baby bag and grabbed Peters stuff too. I was loading the car when Shane popped his head out of the door,

"You wanna drive or me?"

"You can. I hate driving the mini van." He smiled and loaded the kids in. We arrived just as the bell rang. Of course we had to meet with the principle, but as usual the vice principle was in her spot instead. "Murry."

"Aw the little military brats back. Well." I hated that man. He was a pain my side and I just couldn't wait to get him back.

"Please don't even Murry. I don't like you and you don't like me. I'm no longer one of your students so lets just leave it alone. Ok?" He laughed,

"Have fun Navy boy; she's a real piece of work. All of them are but she," He pointed his finger at me, "is the worst."

"He's just mad that I kicked his butt in wrestling." I smiled as he got a sour look on his face. Just then the principle walked in and saved me from having to further embarrass him. We talked for a little while then the kids headed of to class, "Hey be good. Don't cause trouble." I looked at Seth and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Don't let Murry or the others beat up on ya ok?"

"Ok."

"Zoe, Do well on that test ok?" She smiled and gave me a hug,

"Ok."

"What about me?" I smiled and picked Lulu up,

"You, just have a really good day ok."

"Ok." She smiled and ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as she talked to her brother and sisters and they each went their separate ways.

"Well Lieutenant what do we do now?"

"Now we wait." We went to the park and sat there for a while and I watched as she played with her little brothers. She looked like a mother with her children. She was sweet. She was also beautiful. I knew I was falling and boy was I falling hard.

~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down beside Shane and watched as Peter played with the other boys.

"Tell me Shane what does your wife think of you doing this babysitting job? I'm sure she misses you."

"I don't have a wife."

"Sorry. Girlfriend?"

"Nope. What about you? Surely you have a boyfriend?" My smile lessened and my eyes went downcast I let out a huge sight,

"No. I gave up on love. Love and I don't agree any more. Love's just a thing that gets in the way and clouds your judgment."

"Sounds like you talk from experience."

"I do. But that's a story for another day. Tell me Lieutenant what do you think about this Ghost program? Do think my father hid it in the house or what?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, he was going to introduce me to it and teach me more about it when I got back from my tour. Obviously it never happened though." He put a hand on mine and it sent shivers up my spine,

"I'm sorry. About your father. I know what it's like to loose a father in war." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry too. But not for me. I couldn't even cry when I found out about my dad. The tears never came. My heart was ripped out but I just couldn't cry. I'm sorry for the others. Tyler never gets to meet his daddy. Seth doesn't get to introduce his first girlfriend to his dad. Lulu and Zoe don't get to have their father walk them down the aisle."

"What about you?"

"Me? Me. Well, I'm just the Military girl. I'm the one who's supposed to keep the enemy at bay and be away from home. I don't fit in here anymore. After I got to Afghanistan everything changed. I changed." Just as Shane was about to say something the tracker went off,

"Take the kids. Meet me at the house." And with that he ran off.


	4. punishment and things past

Ch.4

When I came home I saw Seth and Zoe sitting on the couch laughing. They stopped and stared at me,

"Oh guys, you didn't." Their eyes fell to the floor. "Well I'll call Shane and tell him to come ba-" I didn't even finish as Shane walked through the door. Dripping in sewage. He held up the bracelets,

"Ha ha."

"Kids why don't you go to your rooms and we'll talk about this later. Also Do not think that I'm gonna let you go out Friday night! You blew that one right out of the water!" All the kids were gone and I just looked at him. He looked angry. I laughed a little.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I really am it's just. They would pull a trick like that. Here let me get you some towels." He followed me upstairs and I grabbed him some towels. "Here." He went in and muttered a thank you. When the door was shut I went to find Zoe and Seth, "Guys, we need to talk."

"Ok. Shoot."

"You guys have to let up on the Lieutenant. He's here to protect us ok? We have to do what he says and be nice. I want you both to apologize at dinner tonight ok?" They shook their heads, "And you both know that you aren't going to that party on Friday right?" They shook their heads, "Good. Now stay in your rooms and finish your homework and I'll call you when dinner's ready." I shut the door and turned around. I felt my cheeks burn as I saw Shane standing there in nothing but a towel. I tried to act cool and smirked, "Well you certainly smell better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Great. I step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Sam's standing right there.

"Yeah, I had to wash three times." She laughed,

"I already talked to Zoe and Seth and they have their punishments and aren't aloud to come out of their rooms till supper."

"Oh, ok." There was an awkward silence till she said she was gonna go downstairs and check on Peter and Lulu. I walked into my room and changed and then sat down on my bed. Good grief. This girl is killing me! I made my way downstairs and watched as she played with the kids. I thought back to our conversation in the park. What did she mean when she said that love and her don't agree? The girl was hiding something and it pained her that I could see. Her eyes gave her away. I planned to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I made dinner and sent the kids off to bed I began to do the dishes. Shane picked a few up and began to help me,

"Oh Lieutenant I can do that."

"Please Major, call me Shane and I want to help."

"Alright Shane. But only if you call me Sam."

"Sam." I smiled,

"So, tell me what happened when you were in the war?" I sighed and decided to tell him,

"Well, I met a guy. He was really sweet. After my CO started hitting on me and getting to close for comfort this captain stuck up for me and told the colonel to back off. His name was Max. Max and I started dating and then about 7 months after we started dating he was in a jeep accident." I felt a lump in my throat and my breath caught for a moment, "He-He died. On the operating table." I felt a tear run down my face and Shane whipped it away. I cried into his chest and he pulled me into his arms, "Why is it that I cry for a man I only knew for 7 months but I can't even cry for my own father?" I sobbed into him. "I loved my father and I joined the Army to prove to him that I could be something more."

"I'm sure you made him proud."

"No, I was a horrible kid. I got into fights, skipped school, I even ran away from home a few times. I joined the Army as an act of defiance against my dad. He didn't want any of kids to be in his line of work. When I became a Major my dad I grew closer. We talked more and started to get along. I didn't make him proud."

"Ya know I was the one who rescued your dad and all he did was talk about his kids? He said how much he loved his oldest daughter and how proud he was of her. And that she turned into such a beautiful woman?" I looked up at him threw tear filled eyes,

"Really?" He nodded.

"Well dad was wrong there."

"What?" I chuckled a little,

"Shane I'm not beautiful look at me."

"I am." I felt my face heat up and my heart began to jump. His hand made its way to my face and his finger ran over my cheek, "You are a very beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you." My throat was dry and I was at a loss for words,

"I-I…um…I-" He stopped me from rambling. His lips were soft and gentle. What seemed like forever was only a matter of seconds. He pulled away and began to apologize. Yet this time I cut him off. I was happy.


	5. spys with blonde hair

Chp.5

I could tell it was morning and I could tell I wasn't in my own bed. I was warm and I wasn't alone. I could feel some ones arms around me and I smiled at the thought of last night. Shane kissed me. He actually kissed me. ME! My eyes were still closed and I heard a giggle. My eyes shot open and I saw Peter and Lulu staring at me. She gasped when she realized I was awake and they both took off for the stairs. I chuckled and slowly sat up. The couch wasn't that comfy but still. I turned over and looked at Shane. He was still asleep and I leaned down and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled me into another kiss.

"Good morning." He smiled, "I think two certain early birds might be hiding around the corner." He smiled and slowly we got up.

~~~~~~~~Lulu pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With 5 brothers and sisters I'm used to weird things, but seeing my sister and Shane asleep on the couch together? Now that's just weird. We were hiding at the bottom of the stair well now and I peaked around the corner to see if they were there. They were gone. Just then Sam jumped out in front of me,

"GOT YA!" I screamed and turned around but ran into Shane instead. They picked me up and began to tickle me and Peter.

~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laughed actually laughed and was actually enjoying myself. I looked at Sam and she was smiling and laughing too. I loved this woman and it made me smile to see her happy after she's been through so much pain.

~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was having fun. I loved seeing Shane playing with my little sister and brother. Just then Zoe and Seth came down the stairs staring at us like we were nuts.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Yeah why are you guys so…happy?"

"Shane and Sam were asleep on the couch together!" My sister squealed and ran upstairs. Zoe smirked and Seth cocked an eyebrow,

"Really?" I put my head down and laughed,

"Maybe, but either way you two need to get dressed you're gonna be late for school."

"Mhmm."

"Just go." They made their way upstairs and it was just me and Shane at the bottom of the steps. We were still on the floor and I leaned over and kissed him,

"OOOOOOOOOO!" We looked to the top of the steps were my brothers and sisters were, "GO SAM!" I laughed

"Shut up and get dressed or Zoe's driving!" That got 'em moving. I looked at Shane,

"So what now?"

"I dunno I guess we just take this one step at a time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Seth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School was over and I had to go to my play practice,

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could drop me off for practice today?" She looked at me. She was the only one who knew that I was in the Sound of Music. She though it was great and would always cover for me so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Sure, ya know sooner or later everyone's gonna find out right?"

"Yeah but I'd rather it be the later."

"Alright but first. You need to change your hair for the part."

"Like how?" I was skeptical.

"Oh just get it cut short and make it blonde."

"BLONDE!"

"Yes now come on it won't be THAT bad."

"That's what you think." I let her do it though. And ya know what. It looked ok.


	6. You scared me to death!

Ch.6

It was dark and Shane was doing the Peter Panda dance for Peter. I smiled in the door way and watched. He'd make such a good dad. When he was done Peter wanted him to do it again,

"Again? No you need to go to sleep. Good night Peter Panda."

"Night daddy." That hit home. I felt a small tear run down my cheek and I didn't realize it but Shane whipped it away. I smiled at him and we shut the door. I stood with my back against the door and Shane Put his head against mine. I let out a sigh,

"You'd make a great dad ya know?" He smiled,

"You'd make a great mother." I smiled and was just about to kiss him when something or rather someone came smashing threw our window.

"SHANE!"

"Get the kids and hide!" I ran and got all the kids and we rand downstairs but only to be faced with another person dressed in black,

"Whatever happens Zoe I want you to take the others and run ok?"

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING!" I pulled a knife out from boot and was ready to fight, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The person lunged at me and I dodged them, "ZOE RUN!" they did and the person went after them, "No you don't, you leave my family alone!" I jumped on their back and we fought. They were good. They were really good. We kept fighting till the one from upstairs came running downstairs with Shane behind him. It got both of our attention but just long enough for my guard to drop. The person took their own knife and drove it into my side, "AHHHHHH!" I punched them and took my knife and slit them in the arm. Both went running for the door. Shane blocked them and they ran for the stairs. I cut them off and the one jumped out the window. The other ran back and made it threw the door. I pulled the knife out and ran upstairs, "ZOE! SETH!" they came out of the bed room,

"Who were those people?"

"What did they want?"

"What happened?"

"You all are ok? No ones hurt?" They shook their heads, "Ok good." Now I could relax. I fell to the ground and clutched my side.

"SAM! SAM! ARE YOU OK?" My shirt was black so they didn't see the blood till I pulled my hand away. "SHANE! SHANE! SHANE!" I felt my head spinning,

"It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch my foot!" The last thing I saw was Shane running up the stairs. After that everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around down stairs for any sign of anybody else. I took a survey of the damage and noticed at the bottom of a stairwell a knife. Not only that but it had blood on it. Interesting.

"SHANE! SHANE!" I ran upstairs and saw Sam lying on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she came up here to check on us and then she fell. She's bleeding really badly." I pulled her shirt up to reveal one heck of a cut. It was deep. Well, I found whose blood was on the knife. I picked her up and carried her down stairs,

"Zoe call your principle and have her come over and stay with you guys."

"Ok."

"Sam, come on Sam wake up. Wake up Sam." I called an ambulance and both the ambulance and their principle arrived at the same time. She agreed to stay with them while I went to the hospital with Sam. On the way there the heart monitor stopped beeping and just made one long note. "What's wrong?"

"She's not breathing. CLEAR!" They tried to revive her. "CLEAR!" Again it didn't change. "CLEAR!" Then beep, beep, beep. I sighed she was back.


	7. ughhospitals

Ch.7

I woke to the sound of beeping and the smell of antiseptics. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Shane sitting in the chair beside me with his head in his hands,

"Hey Navy boy why the long face?" My throat sounded horse. His head shot up and there were tears in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. He kissed me with so much passion and love that I knew he was the one for me,

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?" I smiled

"I'll try." Then all my siblings and my old principle came in,

"SAM! You had us so worried!"

"Do you have a scar?"

"LULU!" I laughed, "Yeah I got a scar."

"Can I see it?"

"Not for a few days. Got to wait till the bandages come off." She smiled,

"I'm glad you're ok though." The next few days went slow and they finally said I could go home. When I got home I was amazed to see that the house was in piece.

"Who fixed the house?"

"We all did." I smiled. Shane helped me up stairs. More like he carried me up stairs. And Lulu and Zoe helped me change clothes. Seth came in and told me about Shane following him to the theater.

"See now aren't you glad that you aren't hiding a secret?" He smiled and headed back out the door. I laid there and tried to ignore the pain in my side. I spent most of the day reading and people would come to check in on me every now and then. Shane came in at about 1 and brought me a plate of food,

"Hey thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving. Thank you. For everything." He leaned down and kissed me.

"How would you feel about coming to Seth's school tomorrow?"

"Depends why?"

"I'm gonna kick Murry's butt."

"OH I WILL SO BE THERE!" He smiled,

"I thought you might say that." Finally Murry was gonna get his butt kicked.

~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I barely opened my sisters' door and saw that Shane was in there with her. I closed the door very slowly again so not to interrupt. I was happy for my sister. We had started getting along and Shane was good man. A little annoying but that was to be expected I mean he is a man after all. But still they were good for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lulu pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3 and I went into Sam's room, "Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love Shane?"

"Yes why?"

"Will you marry him?" I laughed a little.

"Maybe why?"

"I like him. I approve." I giggled and hugged her,

"Well I'm glad you do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Shane."

"Yeah?"

"When this is over and you no longer have to stay with us are you and my sister still gonna date?"

"I hope so. I really like your sister."

"I know and she really likes you. And I just don't want to see her get hurt again." He smiled,

"I promise the last thing I'm gonna do is hurt your sister."

~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was tired and looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. All the kids came and gave me hugs and kisses and told me good night. Shane was leaning in the door frame. After the kids left he came in and tucked me in.

"Why thank you Lieutenant." He smiled and kissed my forehead,

"Good night major." I shut my eyes and drifted into a sleep. My life was lookin better and better every day.


	8. fight with the Merrninator

Ch.8

Today was the day that Shane was gonna kick Murry's butt. We got to the school and I sit in wheel chair. Great just what I wanted. We all gathered in the gym to watch and Murry came out in the worst outfit possible. OH I wanted to just shield my eyes. Zoe actually shielded Tyler and Peter's eyes! HA HA!

"Well look who it is? Miss army brat? What you ain't gonna make some smart comment?" I opened my mouth but Shane stepped in front of me,

"Your fights with me Murry. Not her. Got it?"

"Sure Navy boy. You going to put on a show for little miss America here? Got a sweet spot for the Plummer girl?" Murry went for him first but he simply bent his hand behind his back. Then he went for him again and got his wrist twisted. And then finally he put him in a head lock and dropped him on the ground.

"GO SHANE!" After that we all went for ice cream and left the poor fool on the floor. Later that day mom called telling us that she'd be home the next day.

"GUYS MOM'S COMING HOME!" The kids came running from all directions. I noticed Shane got a sad look on his face and he walked outside. I slipped away and wrapped my arms around him. Or at least I tried. "Hey what's up?" I was right by his ear and kissed the back of his neck. I laid my head in his back and I could hear him breath and hear every single beat of his heart. He turned around so he was holding me and we were face to face,

"Sam, do you love me?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Sam will you-"He was cut off by the sound of Garry, our pet duck. We went over to the garage and saw that his foot was caught in a vent in the floor. We unstuck him and Shane noticed something, "What? What is it?" The vent opened up and we went down into it.

"This is- this must be where my father hid the Ghost?" I jumped up and down and hugged Shane. This was great! "Shane we found it! We found the Ghost!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was happy to see her this way. And she's right we did find the Ghost and that was something to be happy about. But that also meant that my time with them would be up. She was Army and I was Navy. We worked in two separate branches of the government. I loved her tough and I planned on keeping my promise to Seth. We went back upstairs and into the house and I called my General and reported it to him.

~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today mom was coming home and so we spent the whole day cleaning. We cleaned the whole house and made it sparkle. Then we made a welcome home banner. We each put our hand prints on it, even Garry's. Then we got one of Seth's programs and set it on the table so when she walks in it'll be right there for her to see. We even got music from the play!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seth pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Zoe."

"Yeah." I pulled her over to the side away from the others,

"Do you think Shane will stay? Ya know for Sam?"

"I hope so. He makes her happy." I nodded,

"What'd ya think mom will say?"

"Gosh I never thought about that." We laughed at the thought of mom coming home and not only finding that the house was in one piece but that her daughters got a boy friend, her son is in The Sound of Music, her other daughter can drive, and her youngest daughter knows self defense. Mom was gonna be in for a shocker.


	9. Oh Hunny I'm home

Ch.9

"KIDS I'M HOME!"

"Quick get in line guys." We all filed in Seth, Zoe with Tyler, Lulu, Peter, Gary, Me, then Shane. I looked at Shane and smiled he took my hand and we watched as mom came around the corner. She smiled at us and we all went over to hug her. She cried. Like I knew she would.

"Seth, Zoe, Sam!" She hugged each of us, "Lulu, Peter, Tyler!" She loved on us all. She walked over to Shane and even gave him a big hug, "Shane I just want to thank you. For everything. These kids mean the world to me and you protected them. Thank you." He was shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say I was shocked was an understatement,

"Just doing my duty mam." She smiled. This woman showed me so much kindness.

"Well still thank you." Then I thought came to my head. I had a question to ask her that was gonna burn a whole in my brain. "Mam can I ask you something?"

"Sure Shane anything."

"Mam I would like-"

"Shane!" Crap.

"Captain."

"I heard you have something to show me?"

"Yes sir, Mrs. Plummer, if you both will follow me." I led them to the garage and showed them the underground passage.

"Put your weapons down!" I turned around and the two Chinese neighbors were standing there in black with guns pointed at us.

"The Cheungs? I checked them out."

"Give us the Ghost."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I followed Shane and mom outside and stopped when I heard the Chuengs demands. I was not about to let them take my mom or my boyfriend. I jumped and kicked the gun from Mr. Cheung hand and it became a fist fight. Shane went to attack but then something unexpected happened. The Captain hit Shane in the back of the head with his gun and knocked him out cold,

"SHANE!" I stopped and dropped to my knees. "SHANE! Come on baby wake up! WAKE UP!" I felt the barrel of his gun against my head,

"Cute. Get. Up." I didn't do anything. He took the gun and slapped me across the face with it. "NOW! Get. Up." I did and I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek and the blood that was trickling down. He grabbed me and handed my mom to Mrs. Cheung. "Mr. Cheung. Watch the kids inside."

"IF YOU HURT MY SIBILINGS I WILL KILL YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" He hit me again. He was gonna pay for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Lulu poring milk on my face. I spluttered and it all came rushing back to me.

"You guys go get help. I'm gonna get your mom and sister." Lulu grabbed my face,

"Be careful. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes Lulu, go!" They did and I made my way down below. I got them just as he was trying to make Sam and Mrs. Plummer deactivate the system, "They don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned around to see Shane standing there alive.

"SHANE!" I tried to go to him but the captain just pulled on my arm harder.

"Let her go." My heart was pounding.

"First you disarm the system, then," he put the gun up to my head again, "I'll consider letting her go." He visibly tensed at this. "What? Ya have a soft spot for the Army girl? Aw, how cute." I spat at him and he hit me again. Shane began to lunge for him but stopped when he put the gun back up to my head, "ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that Shane. I wouldn't do that."


	10. Ghosts and husbands

Ch.10

I wanted to help. I felt useless just sitting hear. I was not about to watch the man I love walk right into a death trap. Shane tried our names as the code and he got shocked in the leg instead.

"I saw him do it with the brief case. It should've worked."

"If I know Howard you'll never be able to figure it out."

"Please Shane don't get hurt."

~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then it came to me. The Peter Panda dance. I started to sing and do the dance as the alarms and traps went off all around me. Then I finally got to the end and shut the system off. He pushed Sam forward making her go first just in case. He was gonna pay. Pay for hittin her. Pay for making this family go threw hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got closer,

"Ok open it." Shane punched the captain and mom kicked . I kicked the captain and he grabbed his gun off the floor and pointed it at mom. "Open and I won't kill her."

"Say good night Peter Panda." He gave us a look then the silver door opened and hit him in the head. Out cold. I jumped into Shane's arms. Then tried to attack again and mom knocked her out cold.

"Nice mom. Didn't know you could do that."

"thanks." We opened the door and there it sat. Ghost. My fathers project. Shane picked it up and we headed upstairs. We stopped at the end of another gun. didn't look happy. He had …I think…. is that baby powder on his face?

"Give up the Ghost."

"Ok." Shane put the Ghost on the ground and whispered something to Gary. "That's enough duck whisper." He came back and stood beside me,

"GARY NOW!" Gary jumped and bit him right between the legs and out of no where our principle tackles him to the ground and beats the crap out of him. He looks at me and kissed me,

"I'll be right back." He walked over and talked to the police. Mom raised an eyebrow at me and my sisters and brothers all came rushing over,

"Sam what happened to your face?"

"Captain wonderful downstairs got a little slap happy."

"I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"Calm down Seth, Shane already took care of him."

"Speaking of Shane." I walked away from my family and made my way over to Shane. I tapped him on the shoulder, "So Navy boy, what do we do now? Now that your missions over are you gonna go back?" He grabbed my hand,

"That depends?"

"Depends on what?"

"If you'll marry me."

"What?" He bent down on one knee and looked up at me,

"Sam, will you marry me?" I couldn't believe this was happening. I was speechless,

"I-I don't know what to say?"

"YES!" My family screamed I laughed.

"Yes! Shane I will marry you." He stood up and picked me up and swung me around. He put me down and kissed me with so much love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 moths later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be sweetie. You look beautiful and Shane's a good man. I'm very happy of you and I'm very proud of you. Your father would've been proud." I smiled and hugged her. Today was the big day.

"You ready?" I looked at my brother and smiled,

"Thank you Seth. I'm happy you're here with me." He kissed me on the head,

"Anything for you sis."

"Hey just remember that I'm still your older sister. Don't make me come back and kick your butt ok?" he laughed

"ok sis."

"Well here we go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shane pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day. She came walking down the aisle with her brother at her side. She looked gorgeous. I was one lucky guy. Her brother gave her over to me and stood next to me. Not only was he giving her away but he was also my best man.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to join Lieutenant Shane Wolfe and Colonel Samantha Plummer in holy matrimony. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." No spoke so he continued. We said our vows, "The rings please?" Peter came forward with the rings and I took them from him. I placed it on her finger and then she put the other on my finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." I leaned forward and kissed her. Applause went around and the preacher announced us as

"Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe." The reception went well and the honeymoon went without a hitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid down that night in the arms of the man I love. I smiled and kissed him. We stayed like that for the whole night and every night after that. This was truly the happiest day of my life.

"Thank you." He kissed my neck and mumbled,

"For what?"

"For walking into my life." He looked at me and smiled then kissed me. Life was good.

**THE **

**END**


End file.
